Beneath the Surface
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: The Cullens underestimated Bella. They thought she was nothing but a weak vulnerable human, but she is none of those things, least of all human. They will soon realize their mistake because nothing will stop Bella from getting back what she feels they've taken from her, her mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Bella's POV**

I was lying in bed listening as Charlie showed our guests out. It had been several hours since Edward had left me in the woods. Contrary to what I led everyone to believe, I was not broken up about it. I detested Edward and his arrogant, holier than thou attitude. I'd spent the last several months fighting the urge to rip him limb from limb when I wasn't laughing my ass off at him that was. But that would've ruined the plan. Not that the plan didn't get shot to hell anyway. Edward was gone, as was his family. That wasn't supposed to happen.

My thoughts were interrupted by a door closing. I got up and quietly made my way downstairs, just in case they hadn't truly left.

"They're gone," I heard Charlie say.

I quickened my pace and stopped trying to be sneaky. I found Charlie in the kitchen by the door. "Thank God. Why did you call them in the first place?"

"I didn't. Billy was with me when I got home and saw your note. If I didn't act worried, he would've been suspicious. I don't have your mojo to trick him into thinking whatever I want," Charlie said.

I smiled. It was true. I could convince anyone I met whatever I wanted. It was almost like hypnosis. All I had to do was whisper what I wanted someone to think or see in their ears and they would. That was why everyone who saw him believed Charlie was the police chief and had lived here in Forks his entire life. It was also why the Cullens believed we were both human.

That's right, I was far from human. Charlie wasn't either. Neither one of us had been human for almost two hundred years. Every time the Cullen treated me like I was some defenseless little human, I wanted to punch them, when I wasn't laughing that their stupidity that is.

"Why'd you leave a note anyway?" Charlie asked.

I gave him a look. "You really think I left a damned note? I haven't left you a note since I was seventeen, the actual age of seventeen. The arrogant asshole must of left you the note. He probably thought my poor human heart wouldn't be able to handle the rejection and left it so you would send someone after me.

"Well, you played the part nicely. Sam said he found you in the forest basically catatonic," Charile said as he started messing with his eyes. He was taking out his colored contacts. When he was done, instead of the dark brown eyes, he was left with blood red ones.

I cringed just thinking about the dog. "Mangy mutt! I'm never gonna get that stink off of me."

"You're the one that let him find you," Charlie pointed out.

"Well, I had to make it look real. Everyone around town saw me go around worshipping the ground Asshole Edward walked on. They would've been suspicious if I just bounced back like nothing happened," I said.

"Not if you used your mojo," Charlie said.

"Okay, fine, so I like screwing with people's heads," I finally admitted. Boy did I like it. There was nothing better than screwing with someone's mine, and it was much better when I didn't use my power to do it. It was so much more fun.

"You're like your mother that way," Charlie said with a chuckle.

I laughed at him. "From here? Like you're so innocent? You can't tell me you don't get off on it every time you're with Billy or Harry, knowing what their ancestors used to do to our kind."

Charlie grinned back at me. "Alright, so I enjoy it too."

"Did the dumbass call yet?" I asked.

"About an hour ago, and stop calling your brother a dumbass," Charlie said, ever the father.

Yeah, the family didn't just consist of me and Charlie. I had a brother, a blood brother. We were both Charlie's children and we were both turned, though not at the same time or the same way. "So what did he said."

"He said that he miscalculated how the plan would work," Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes. That was my dumbass brother alright. He had a way of speaking the obvious that just had you ready to punch him. "Oh, really? I couldn't tell. I'm gonna break both his arms off, literally!"

"No, you're not. He couldn't have known things would end like this," Charlie said.

"It was his stupid plan! He should've thought it through!" I yelled. I was pissed. I really hated the way things ended. Oh, I didn't care that Edward was gone. I was ready to end him myself just to get him out of my life. But he had taken everyone with him, including my mate. That pissed me off.

"Okay, calm down, Bells. We can still fix this. We just have to go about it a different way," Charlie placated me.

"I want what's mine," I said firmly. Obviously I was a very territorial person. I wanted what belonged to me. _He_ belonged to me, just as I did him. I intended to take back what was mine.

"You'll have what's yours, honey. It just might take a little more time. For right now, we should get out of here. We'll head back home and see what your brother and his lovely wife have to say. I'm sure they already have some kind of idea of what we should do."

I nodded. My brother was the planner in the family. True, the plan didn't always work, but he always came up with another. Eventually, the plan worked. it was just sticking with him until he got it right. "Alright, fine, but he better not screw it up this time. I'm not a patient person."

"I never would've guessed, Bells. Go get your stuff. We'll head out now. We'll need to stop before we make the journey though. I need to hunt."

I nodded again and headed upstairs. I would go and I would even reign my temper in for the moment as long as I got my mate back soon. If not, all hell was going to break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

We made to my brother's house and our home state the next day. I was still seething with fury. In fact, the more time that passed, the more angry I got. I was gonna tear my brother apart when I got my hands on him. I knew it wasn't really his fault that things went to hell, but he'd come up with the idiotic plan and I couldn't get to the Cullens right now, so he seemed like a pretty good target for my rage. Plus, the fact he was my brother and annoyed the crap out of me helped too.

I was out of the car before it even came to a full stop and started towards the small house.

"Bella," I heard Charlie call after me.

I ignored my father and continued towards my brother's house. Before I could get to the door, my brother's wife and the woman I considered a sister came out to great me.

"Bella, it's so good to see you," she said in a thick southern accent.

I decided to calm my ire a bit so that I could great my sister. I hugged her tightly. "Hey, sis. How have you been?"

"Uh, well, I'd say better than you," she said before pulling away. "He feels really bad. He thought the plan would work."

I scowled at the mention of my brother. "He doesn't feel nearly as bad as he's gonna."

"Bella, enough," Charlie said as he came forward and hugged my sister. "Good to see you, Beautiful."

"Hi, Charlie," she said as she hugged him back.

"So where is the asshole?" I asked.

"Bella. As you can see, she's a little testy," Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my father to downplay the situation. I was far more than testy. I was murderous. I wanted Alice and Edward Cullen to be piles of ashes on the mantle! The others weren't that much better, save Rosalie and Emmett, but those two were the worst. I wanted Alice to pay for what she'd reduced my mate to and Edward pissed me off because he was arrogant asshole!

"Well, I can't blame her there. If a little midget pixie had hijacked my mate, I'd feel the same way," my sister said.

"If I come out am I safe?!" A voice called from inside the house.

I rolled my eyes at my idiot brother. He didn't really fear anything. Oh, I could do some damage to him if I really tried, but he had nothing really t fear from me. For one, he was my brother. I might hurt him, but not enough to do lasting damage. No matter how much he pissed me off, I still loved him. Also, he had the strength and training to subdue me if he had to.

"Peter, get your ass out here!" Charlie ordered.

A man with short blond hair and crimson red eyes stepped out eyeing me carefully. My brother Peter. "Now before you say anything…"

The loud growl I had let out cut him off mid-sentence. "I wasn't planning on talking!" I said before pouncing on him. I got him in my grasp and threw clear across the yard.

"Bella!" Charlie growled at me.

Peter stood up and dusted himself off just in time for me to come rushing towards him. This time he was ready for me and put his arms around me tightly.

"Let go of me, Asshole!" I yelled angrily.

If anything, Peter's hold got stronger. "Calm down, Baby girl. I know you're pissed, but it's not really at me."

"The hell it's not!" I yelled before head butting him, causing him to release me and get sent back a few feet.

"Isabella, enough!" Charlie yelled with a loud snarl, proving he was all vampire.

Peter picked himself up again. "Will you just let me talk for a second? I didn't know it would turn out like this. You really think I would've suggested it if I did?"

"No," I said calming down just slightly. Peter was my big brother. I knew he wouldn't set out to deliberately hurt me. Still, it was his plan and I was pissed that it failed. "Why the hell didn't you consider this, Peter."

"Okay, I suggest we all go inside. The neighbors are a few yards away, but y'all were loud enough that they might have heard. Let's not chance given anyone a show," My sister said.

"Wise as ever, Char. Shall we?" Charlie asked.

Peter walked towards the house and got pulled into our father's arms briefly. "Hey, Dad," he said in his southern accent. Peter had an accent while me and our father didn't because he spent a lot more time in the south than we did. We kind of lost it, though that didn't mean we weren't proud southern folk.

"How you doing, son?" Charlie asked.

"Ugh, been better," Peter said with guilt in his voice, making me feel a bit remorseful for taking things out on him. It wasn't actually his fault. I just wanted someone to blame.

"It's not your fault, Peter. Come on, let's go inside," Charlie said.

We all went inside and headed towards the table. We all took our seats. Peter and Char sat on one side of the table while Charlie and I sat on the other side.

"Bella, I really am sorry. I didn't think it would turn out like this. It shouldn't have turned out like this. The second pansy boy Edward went to attack you, the Major should've felt the pull and stopped him," Peter said. From his tone, I could tell that he was really confounded.

"Except that Edward didn't attack me. Jasper did. It makes no sense. Jasper shouldn't have even part of the illusion of me cutting my finger or feeling bloodlust. Yet Jasper is the one that felt the most bloodlust and attacked. The others weren't supposed to be a part of it either and they felt it. I don't get it," I said confused. My anger had begun to dissipate and I started to really think about what happened and wonder why. Before I'd been too focused on my anger to think about it, but my brother questioning it got me going to. My power had never failed me before. What the hell had happened?

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe none of them did," Char said.

I looked at her like she grew a second head. "Char, you know I love you, even more than my idiot brother…"

"Hey," Peter protested.

"But don't be dense. All of their eyes were as black as night. That indicates hunger. They all felt bloodlust."

"Yeah, but not necessarily _their_ bloodlust. By using your gift, you made Eddie think you were his singer. The bloodlust he felt would've been extreme," Char said.

"Yes, I'm aware. That was the whole point. We wanted him to feel more thirsty than he ever has before so he'd attack, but the little asshole managed to control it!" I growled angrily.

"Or he shifted it, sent it elsewhere," Char said as she looked right at me.

I met her eyes and it only took a minute for me to realize what she was saying. The only way for Edward to have avoided some of his bloodlust was to transfer it someone else. He didn't have that power by himself, but by throwing it all at the empath in the house, he could do it. He was the reason Jasper attacked me and also why the others felt it. He threw it at Jasper and Jasper in turn, unable to handle it, accidently projected it to the rest of the family. "I will freaking kill him!"

"Bella, calm down," Charlie said.

"Calm down? He harmed my…"

"Okay, no one's harmed," Peter said.

"You're wrong. You didn't see his face later," I said. After Edward had taken me home that night, I doubled back. I saw Jasper in the woods with Alice. He looked so miserable. He was devastated that he'd attacked me.

"He'll be okay. He's dealt with a lot. He can deal with this too, though he shouldn't have to," Peter said.

"Damn straight he shouldn't. You better have a plan here, Peter," I told my brother. I would be damned if I gave up now. Jasper was my mate and I wanted him back.

Peter smirked at me. "Don't I always, baby sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

I was sitting out on the back porch at the Denali's place in Alaska. They had offered us a place to stay until we could figure out where we were going next. Honestly, I didn't care where we went. I was too consumed with guilt and confusion to care about anything.

The guilt was obvious. I had gone after Bella. I had tried to hurt that innocent girl, someone I'd started to care about. I didn't know her that well, but I'd spent a little time with her while we were helping her run from James and I felt a connection to her. It killed me to know that I'd nearly killed her.

I was terribly confused as well because I couldn't remember seeing any blood. I heard Bella mention a papercut and then Edward look towards me. I was fine at that point. I couldn't even smell any blood, which is weird and confusing by itself. I could normally smell a drop of blood from miles away. But I didn't smell a thing at that point. I did, however, see Edward's eyes. They were dark as night and filled with thirst.

At that point, I moved to get Edward away from Bella. I still hadn't seen any blood, but I could tell that Edward saw and smelled it and could hurt Bella. That's when it all got really bad. Edward had pushed Bella and then all of a sudden I felt more bloodlust than I ever had, aside from my newborn period. It was then that I redirected my goal from Edward to Bella. That led me to feeling an unimaginable amount of guilt. For the life of me though, I still could not remember seeing any blood, not a drop. Why couldn't I see any blood?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard someone coming my way. I turned around and a second later, Emmett came out.

"Hey, Man," Emmett said as he sat down beside me. "So Eddie's leaving for a while."

"I know. I hear just as well as you do," I said. I'd heard Edward arguing with Carlisle and Esme about his leaving the family for a bit. I couldn't say I was sorry to hear it. Edward was really starting to piss me off with his glares and comments about what happened. I realized that how bad it was that I tried to hurt Bella, but he had no business acting holier than thou about it. I'd seen his eyes that night. I knew what he wanted to do to her.

"I know the others won't agree, but Rosie and I think it's best. I can't stand to be around him right now. I don't know what he said to Bella, but I know it must of broken her heart. He wouldn't even let us say goodbye. That has to be killing her," Emmett said sadly.

I felt a wave of guilt there. Oh, I didn't absolve Edward of his responsibility for whatever Bella might be feeling, but I was a part of it. I had tried to hurt her.

For a moment, I almost thought Emmett had somehow stolen my gift, as what he said next mirrored my emotions. "Don't beat yourself up, man. It wasn't your fault. It was instinct and we all felt it."

"You didn't have to be held back, did you?" I asked.

Things were quiet between us for several moments before Emmett spoke again. "Actually, what I said isn't exactly true. I didn't smell it at first or see it. I didn't smell anything until I started holding you back."

I whipped my head towards him. "You didn't?"

"No. I saw Edward's eyes and then I saw yours, but I didn't feel it for another couple of seconds. I didn't see any blood until after I had my arms around you. Then her arm was covered in it. I must have been too preoccupied with trying to stop you," Emmett said.

I was more confused than ever now. Emmett hadn't felt anything at first either. Why was that? We both should've felt bloodlust from the very beginning and we definitely should've seen it. I never saw any blood. I couldn't remember ever seeing a single drop.

"It wasn't your fault. You looked fine until Eddie pushed Bella into that table. He was the one that looked like he was fighting thirst. He had no right to blame you," Emmett said.

Just then, my cellphone started to ring. I took it out and saw that it was Peter's number. I immediately answered it. "What do you want, Peter? It's been a bad week, so make this quick." I loved my brother, but he had a habit of screwing with me before getting to the point and I was in no mood.

"_NIce to hear from you too, Major,"_ Peter said sarcastically.

I growled. "Peter, tell me what you want now or I'm hanging up and the next time I see you, I'm relieving you of one of your limbs!"

"_Whoa, okay! I need your help with something. Can you come down for a while?" _Peter asked.

I thought about the request for a moment. I could definitely use a break from the rest of the family. "How long's a while?"

"_Not sure. Indefinitely," _he said.

"What's this about?" I asked slightly concerned. Peter wouldn't pull me away for an extended period of time unless something serious was up.

"_I don't wanna say on the phone. It's a long story."_

"If I come, you know Alice will be coming too, right?" I asked. Peter and Char hated Alice and they'd made no attempts at hiding that fact. Of course, Alice made her disgust for them well-known, so I couldn't blame them. Honestly, I would leave her behind, but I knew she'd just nag me until I agreed to let her come and I wanted to avoid that.

"_Fine, but leave the rest of them behind, especially the king hypocrisy," _Peter said. Of course that last part was code for Edward, another person my brother and his wife hated. I was with them with that one.

"No problem. We'll be there soon," I said before hanging up.

"So you're leaving too. Any idea what this is about?" Emmett asked.

"Not a clue, but it has to be important. He didn't even put up a fight when I said Alice would be coming. I better let her know and then get my things together," I said before heading inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I paced in my brother's kitchen waiting for Jasper and Alice to show up. The others were sitting at the table watching me.

"Bells, stop pacing. Vampires don't pace," Charlie said.

"Well, I do. This is an idiotic plan. It's not even much different than the last plan," I grumbled.

"Yeah, but Emo boy won't be around this time. And might I add, his involvement in the last plan was mostly your fault," Peter said before dodging the vase I picked up and aimed at his head. "Come on, sis, vampire, remember. It's not like that would've hurt."

"No, but it made me feel better just to do it," I said with a smirk before joining them at the table.

"You know I'm right. You're the one that purposely attracted the dumbass' attention," Peter said.

I huffed irritably, but it was true. I'd taken one look at Edward in that classroom and I could just tell he was a pansy. It was just too easy not to mess with him. All I really did was make him think I was human and that I was his singer. I just wanted to see what he would do. How was I supposed to know that would spark an obsession and make him think I was his mate? What kind of idiot didn't know the difference between a singer and mate? "Yeah, well, I didn't know he was a complete moron! Plus, let me point out, your plan didn't come into play until after I started screwing with him."

"Yeah, Eddie boy does take moron to a whole new level," Peter said with a grin.

"I thought it would be fun to mess with him, which it was. I've laughed so much in the last few months that I would've died if I were human, but the aggravation kind of made it not worth it, especially given the end result," I said.

"Well, he's out of the picture now," Peter said.

"Yeah, but Alice isn't. I hate her more than I hate Edward," I said. If Alice's bouncing annoying pixie self wasn't enough for me to hate her, the way she led Jasper around was.

"We feel your pain, honey," Char said.

Soon, we all heard a car drive up. "He's here. You know what to do, Bella," Charlie said.

"Yeah, yeah, act like a newbie," I said before standing up.

Peter, meanwhile went to the door to meet Jasper. The two hugged briefly. "Hey. Thanks for coming, Major."

"Of course," Jasper said after pulling away.

"Alice," Peter greeted.

"Peter," Alice said with a fake smile.

"Come on in, guys," Peter said before stepping aside to let them in.

Jasper's eyes locked with mine the second he walked inside. His mouth dropped open in shock. "Bella? How…? You're a vampire!"

I flashed to his side in an instant and gently took hold of his shoulders. "I'm sorry about this. The last thing I wanna do is manipulate you, but you're not ready to listen to me as I am. You've never met me before today, not have you met the other vampire here. We're strangers. You sense that I'm a newborn,"

Once I was done with Jasper, I did the same to Alice, only a whole lot less nicely. Then I was back by Charlie.

Jasper was quiet for a minute, as if coming out of a stupor, before turning to Peter. "Since when are you taking on newborns?"

"One time thing, Major. Chuck, here, is an old friend and he asked for my help, as he has no experience with newborns," Peter said.

I almost laughed. Peter was gonna pay for the 'Chuck' thing. Our father hated that nickname for his name and Peter knew it.

"You couldn't handle one newborn on your own?" Alice asked somewhat mockingly.

"Alice," Jasper growled.

"Let's see you try to take a newborn on, honey," Char said.

I growled, playing the part of a newborn. Although, I didn't really have to play at it. Alice was pissing me off. "Stop speaking of me as if I'm not here!"

Jasper approached me. "Calm down. My name's Jasper."

"Marie," I answered, giving him my middle name.

"Your eyes are a little dark. When's the last time you fed?" Jasper asked.

Of course my eyes were dark. I was in a room with Alice Cullen and she was already annoying me, treating my brother like dirt in his own home. Yeah, sure, I had a habit of nagging at Peter whenever possible, but I was his little sister. It was in the job description. "It's been a little while."

"How about we take you hunting?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Come on, honey, I'll give you something to change in. You're not exactly in hunting attire," Char said before ushering me out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Jasper's POV**

"Thanks, Major. I could handle it myself, but I figured it would be less messy with you here too," Peter said.

"Sure. I needed to get away anyway," I said. For obvious reasons, I needed the hell away from the family. I was tired of their judgment. I was dealing with enough of my own judgment without theirs too. The only ones I didn't get that from were Emmett and Rosalie, which was why I wished I could've left Alice behind because she was just as bad.

"Jazzy, you're taking her to the forest, right?" Alice asked.

I watched Peter out of the corner of my eye roll his own eyes.

"Why would we do that? And what's up with your eyes?" Peter's friend, Chuck asked.

"Alice and Jasper don't drink from humans. They prefer animal blood," Peter explained.

"Why?" Chuck asked as if it were ridiculous.

"Because we don't enjoy murdering people," Alice sneered.

"But animals are okay. You know, people can be a lot more savage than animals," Chuck pointed out, making me want to laugh at the truth in that statement.

"Never a truer statement, my friend," Peter said with a laugh.

'I won't drink, Alice, but I'm not gonna force our lifestyle on someone else," I said firmly.

"But, Jazzy, it's wrong?" Alice protested.

"You don't have to come," I told her. I preferred she didn't, not just for myself, but because we would have a newborn with us and they were very volatile. Marie would be pick up on Alice' disgust and it would anger her, probably causing a fight.

Just then, the girls came back out changed. "We're ready, boys. Shall we go get some grub."

"Definitely," Peter said with a smile.

"I won't watch this," Alice said with a sick look on her face.

"Fine," I said before leading the way out of the house.


End file.
